Terran
by Ayane Blue
Summary: Quem imaginaria que Terra tivesse um irmão-gêmeo com os mesmos poderes? O que poderá acontecer com ele quando resolve entrar na academia HIVE para descobrir sobre o Slade? TerranxJinx
1. Chapter 1

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Terran**

**Capítulo 1.**

Algumas vezes, durante as folgas que tinha, Mutano sempre ia onde Terra estava petrificada fazer uma visita. Ainda tinha esperança de que poderiam trazê-la de volta.

Entretanto, foi numa dessas visitas que conheceu alguém relacionado com Terra.

**Mutano: ***carregando um buquê* _Espero que ninguém fique sabendo que estive aqui! _Huh?

Mutano notou que havia mais alguém lá, olhando para a Terra petrificada. Era um rapaz, falando coisas em voz alta e sem notar a presença de Mutano.

**Rapaz: **Eu não acredito que você me deixou, Terra! Eu disse pra você não se envolver com ele!

**Mutano: ***confuso* Ahn... oi?

Assustado, o garoto virou-se e, só assim, Mutano pode vê-lo melhor. Ele tinha cabelos loiros até os ombros, olhos azuis e vestia uma camisa cavada preta, munhequeiras pretas com uma listra laranja, calça laranja e tênis preto e branco.

**Rapaz: ***ainda assustado* Ah... desculpe! Eu não sabia que tinha mais alguém aqui!

**Mutano: **E você é...

**Rapaz: **Terran! Meu nome é Terran! E você deve ser o Mutano, dos Jovens Titãs!

**Mutano: ***desconfiado* Sou! Aliás, o que faz aqui? É ex-namorado da Terra?

**Terran: ***indignado* Eu não, tá doido? Namoro incestuoso é proibido!

**Mutano: ***aliviado* _Então ele é parente da Terra! Pela semelhança, deve ser irmão ou primo! _Você é irmão dela?

**Terran: **Sou!

**Mutano: **Então deve saber que a Terra... fez algo terrível!

**Terran: ***suspirando* Eu sei que ela procurou Slade! E acredite: não tenho orgulho do que ela fez! Se ela tinha problemas pra controlar os poderes, podia ter me pedido pra ajudá-la!

**Mutano: ***surpreso* Você também tem poderes de terra?

**Terran: **Tenho! Mas posso controlá-los!

A conversa foi interrompida quando o comunicador de Mutano tocou.

**Robin: **Mutano, temos problemas no centro!

**Mutano: **Já estou indo! *desligando o comunicador* Desculpe, o dever me chama! A gente se vê por aí!

**Terran: **Boa sorte, Mutano!

Mutano saiu correndo dali e Terran o observou.

**Terran: ***sorriso maroto* _Hum... eu podia dar uma ajuda! Afinal, sou irmão de uma ex-titã!_

Terran foi atrás de Mutano, que não percebeu a presença dele por estar correndo pro local do crime. O responsável era um monstro gigante que estava destruíndo prédios, e todos os Titãs lutavam contra ele.

De repente, o monstro notou Terran no meio das pessoas e o agarrou antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa.

**Terran: **ME LARGA!


	2. Chapter 2

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 2.**

**Terran: **ME LARGA!

**Robin: **TITÃS, ATACAR!

Apesar de lutarem com dificuldade contra o monstro, puderam fazê-lo soltar Terran, que estava desmaiado por sufocação. Felizmente, antes que caísse no chão, Estelar o pegou.

**Estelar: ***surpresa* _Terra?_

**Ravena: **ESTELAR, CUIDE DELE! NÓS CUIDAMOS DO MONSTRO!

**Estelar: **Certo! _Por que a Terra está se passando por homem? Aliás, como ela conseguiu voltar ao normal depois de ser petrificada?_

**Terran: ***abrindo os olhos sem Estelar perceber* _Onde estou? E quem está me... Ei, essa não é uma das jovens titãs?_

Terran acabou não vendo mais nada, pois voltou a ficar inconsciente. Estelar o levou para a torre titã, onde ficou ao seu lado na enfermaria o tempo todo, por precaução. Felizmente, os Titãs não demoraram pra voltar pra torre após acabarem com o monstro.

**Ciborgue: **Essa não é a Terra? Por que ela está disfarçada de homem?

**Robin: **Vai ver pra que Slade não a reconheça!

**Mutano: ***sério* Não é a Terra!

**Todos: ***surpresos* Como sabe?

**Mutano: **Lembram de quando eu disse que ia visitar o túmulo da Terra? Esse jovem estava lá! Ele me disse que o nome dele era Terran! E depois, a estátua da Terra continuava lá!

**Terran: ***abrindo os olhos* Onde... estou?

**Ravena: ***notando-o acordado* Na torre titã!

**Terran: ***sentando-se, assustado* Na torre titã? Como eu vim parar aqui?

**Mutano: **Eu me pergunto mesmo é como você foi parar na batalha contra o monstro após eu deixá-lo no túmulo da Terra! Você me seguiu, não foi?

**Terran: ***envergonhado* Foi! Achei que poderia ajudar, mas falhei! Desculpe, Mutano!

**Estelar: ***analizando-o* Você se parece muito com a Terra! Inclusive, achamos que fosse ela!

**Terran: ***levantando a camisa* Agora sabem que não sou! Entretanto, eu tenho relação parental com ela! Já contei ao Mutano, ele pode confirmar!

**Mutano: ***afirmando* Os dois são irmãos! Não sei se ele é mais velho ou mais novo, mas é irmão da Terra!

**Ravena: **Deixe-me ver isso!

Ravena segurou a cabeça de Terran e, usando seus poderes telepáticos, descobriu a verdade sobre ele.

**Ravena: ***após fazer o seu "trabalho"* Tem mais coisas que você não nos disse, estou certa?

**Terran: **Se você viu tudo na minha mente, eu não vou discutir!

**Ravena: ***virando-se pros outros* O que ele disse ao Mutano não era mentira! Ele é o irmão da Terra, o irmão-gêmeo! E tem mais: ele tem os mesmos poderes que a Terra e sabe o que aconteceu com ela envolvendo Slade!

**Terran: ***completando* Quero vingar o que ele fez com minha irmã! Só que não sou tão forte quanto a Terra foi, descontrolado ou não!

**Robin: ***notando-o levantar da cama da enfermaria* Aonde vai?

**Terran: **Embora! Se a Terra traiu vocês, tá óbvio que o irmão dela também não é confiável!

**Estelar: ***segurando-o pelo ombro* Pelo menos fique pro jantar! Tenho certeza de que irá adorar minha comida!

**Todos: ***cara azeda* _Isso se não desmaiar com o cheiro!_


	3. Chapter 3

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 3.**

Durante o jantar, Terran revelou mais coisas sobre seu passado.

**Estelar: **Como você ficou sabendo que Terra se uniu ao Slade?

**Terran: **Foi depois que ela voltou pra caverna onde morávamos após ter passado um tempo com vocês!

* * *

**Terran: ***surpreso* Onde estava, Terra? Fiquei preocupado!

**Terra: **Com os titãs, acredita? Ah propósito, acho que preciso de ajuda com meus poderes!

**Terran: **Eu posso te ajudar, mana! Não sou tão forte, mas te ajudo com o controle!

**Terra: ***sorriso* Não precisa se dar ao trabalho! Eu já pensei em alguém e irei procurá-lo!

**Terran: **Quem?

**Terra: ***sorriso maquiavélico* Slade!

* * *

**Robin: ***surpreso* Ela disse isso mesmo?

**Terran: ***confirmando* Disse! Eu nunca vi o Slade pessoalmente, só o conhecia por boatos, mas sabia que ele era mau! Achei, no início, que minha irmã estivesse brincando! Mas me convenci do contrário ao vê-la destruir a cidade! Inclusive, chegamos a lutar, mas foi inútil! Ela me derrotou e cortou os laços familiares, como se eu fosse um desconhecido pra ela!

Ravena logo notou o sofrimento dele por causa disso, e não foram as lágrimas que mostraram isso. Por ser telepata, notava que ele sofria quando lembrava do passado.

**Estelar: **Você a perdoou?

**Terran: ***enxugando as lágrimas* Não completamente! Mas ela é minha irmã, acima de tudo! Mesmo querendo vingança contra Slade, isso não a trará de volta! Entretanto, não posso deixar ele fazer isso com minha irmã e sair impune!

**Ciborgue: **Então o que pretende fazer?

**Terran: ***cerrando os punhos* Treinar até ser forte o bastante pra derrotar Slade!

**Mutano: **Sabe que não precisa fazer isso sozinho! Pode se juntar à nós!

**Terran: ***negando* Não acho que seja uma boa ideia! Não mostro à vocês confiança suficiente para isso! Mas iremos nos ver de novo, eu garanto! Principalmente depois que eu tive um plano pra conseguir informações sobre Slade!

**Ravena: ***lendo a mente dele* Vai se infiltrar na Academia HIVE?

**Terran: **Exatamente! Que lugar melhor pra descobrir coisas sobre vilões do que numa academia de vilões?

**Ciborgue: **Verdade, mas tome cuidado! Eu já banquei o espião lá dentro e quase me dei mal! E prepare-se pra se vestir como uma bailarina!

**Terran: ***confuso* Er... melhor eu ir! Obrigado pela hospitalidade! E obrigado pelos conselhos, Ciborgue!

Terran despediu-se dos titãs com um abraço e foi embora.


	4. Chapter 4

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 4.**

Como Terran havia dito, entrou para a Academia H.I.V.E. algum tempo depois, e ainda foi fácil graças a reputação que sua irmã tinha. Por isso ninguém olhava pra ele como se ele fosse estranho, como aconteceu com o Ciborgue quando se infiltrou.

**Terran: **_Melhor procurar um lugar pra sentar!_

Ao olhar para os lados, notou que numa mesa grande havia apenas uma pessoa: a azarada Jinx. Como quem não quer nada, foi até ela e perguntou se poderia sentar na mesa junto com ela.

**Jinx: ***sem olhar pra ele* Pode!

Mesmo sem olhá-la nos olhos, sentou-se de frente pra ela.

**Jinx: ***olhando pra própria comida* Os vilões vão te matar se souberem que você é um heroi!

Terran levou um susto com isso. Como ela sabia que ele não era um vilão? Não havia dito nada!

**Terran: ***assustado* Como sabe disso?

**Jinx: **Apenas sei, está bem? E não esquenta, não vou contar à ninguém! Ninguém acredita mais em mim mesmo!

**Terran: ***confuso* Como assim?

**Jinx: ***melancólica* Eu era má até conhecer meu namorado heroi, tanto que lutei do lado dele! Mas voltei para a academia quando ele me trocou por outra! Posso até guardar seu segredo, mas não me peça pra ser legal com você! Nem com você, nem com qualquer heroi!

**Terran: ***sério* Eu não pedi pra você ser legal comigo, ok? Só guarde meu segredo e eu te deixo em paz!

Terran dedicou sua atenção para seu lanche e foi só aí que Jinx levantou sua cabeça, olhando-o da cabeça aos pés.

**Jinx: ***corando e arregalando os olhos* _Nossa, ele é um gato! Bom, deixa pra lá! Como se eu tivesse chance com ele depois do que eu disse! _To indo!

Terran observou Jinx se afastar.

**Terran: ***sorriso maroto* _Ela é gatinha! Me pergunto qual será o nome dela! Ah, esquece! Como se eu tivesse chance com essa garota!_

À noite, depois da primeira aula em que foi apresentado à todos, Terran recebeu uma ligação dos Jovens Titãs.

**Robin: **Oi Terran! Tem um minuto?

**Terran: **Podem falar a vontade! Cada aluno tem seu próprio quarto, e eu estou no meu agora!

**Estelar: **Ligamos pra saber como está se saindo, amigo!

**Terran: **Pro primeiro dia de aula, até que estou indo bem! Aliás, gostaria de saber se já ouviram falar de um vilã chamada Jinx!

**Ciborgue: **Já sim! É a ex-namorada do Kid flash! Já a conheceu aí na academia?

**Terran: **Já, mas não nos demos muito bem! Ué, cadê o Mutano? Eu não estou vendo ele pela câmera!

**Ravena: **Está no quarto, tentando achar uma maneira de se entender com a Terra!

**Terran: ***confuso* A minha irmã?

**Estelar: **Sim! De acordo com o amigo Mutano, ela voltou!

Terran largou o telefone de susto. O choque havia sido grande.

**Robin: **Terran?


	5. Chapter 5

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 5.**

No dia seguinte, na hora do almoço, Terran deu uma escapada da academia e foi com Mutano ao colégio onde Terra estudava.

**Terran: ***desconfiado* Tem certeza de que a Terra está aí?

**Mutano: **Tenho! Bom, ela não se lembra de mim, mas eu tenho quase certeza de que é ela! Você é o gêmeo dela, pode ter mais certeza do que eu!

**Terran: ***dando de ombros* Que seja! A gente vai entrar? Porque eu tenho que voltar logo pra academia!

**Mutano: ***apontando* Veja, é ela! Com duas garotas!

Terran olhou para onde Mutano apontava e notou que ele estava certo: sua irmã havia voltado. Bom, estava vestida como uma colegial, mas ainda era ela.

**Mutano: **TERRA!

Terra ouviu o grito e notou Mutano e Terran correndo até ela.

**Terra: ***séria* Ainda com esse negócio? Eu já disse que não te conheço!

**Terran: ***chocado* _Eu não devia estar surpreso, mas estou!_ Han... você lembra de mim, pelo menos?

Terra olhou para seu irmão da cabeça aos pés e tentou se lembrar.

**Garota 1: ***cochichando no ouvido de Terra* Tem certeza de que não se lembra dele? Um gato desses é difícil de esquecer!

**Garota 2: ***também cochichando* Eu concordo! Principalmente quando ele se parece contigo fisicamente!

**Terra: **Eu também não me lembro de você!

**Terran: ***mais chocado ainda* _Ela não lembra nem de mim? Mas como é possível? Eu a conheço desde que nasci!_

**Mutano: ***preocupado* Terran?

**Terran: ***recuperando-se do choque* Mutano, estou indo embora!

**Mutano: ***surpreso* Mas por quê?

**Terran: ***sério* Se ela não lembra nem do irmão-gêmeo, então não deve lembrar nem do dia que nasceu!

Terran foi embora, sendo observado por todos, que estavam bem surpresos.

**Terra: ***a mais surpresa* _Irmão-gêmeo? Terran? Por que isso me parece familiar?_

**Garota 1: ***virando-se para Mutano* Tem o número dele?

**Mutano: ***gota* Não!

Quando voltou pra academia, Terran foi pro seu quarto e quase atropelou Jinx.

**Jinx: **Aonde você foi?

**Terran: ***ignorante* Não vou falar!

**Jinx: ***indignada* Ei, não precisa ser tão grosso!

**Terran: ***rebatendo no mesmo tom* Você também seria se sua irmã esquecesse de você!

Terran entrou no quarto e bateu a porta, sem ligar se alguém o ouviria chorar.


	6. Chapter 6

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 6.**

Ao contrário do que Ciborgue disse que aconteceria, Terran não precisou vestir roupas de bailarina, pois não era muito social e tinha somente dois amigos na academia inteira.

Um deles, como sabem, é a Jinx. Eles não eram tão amigos assim, pois não eram poucas as vezes que "trocavam uns tapas", mas no fundo sabiam que eram muito parecidos e que sentiam algo diferente um pelo outro.

O outro amigo de Terran era X. Este também sabia que Terran não era um vilão, mas não contava nada porque também sabia a razão pra Terran estar ali: descobrir coisas sobre Slade. Sem falar que ambos trocavam segredos: enquanto X guardava sobre Terran ser um heroi, Terran guardava sua identidade secreta, que se chamava Reddy, e nem Jinx e o diretor da academia sabiam disso.

**X: **Então você conhece os titãs, certo?

**Terran: **Sim! Mutano, por exemplo, era meu melhor amigo!

**X: **Mutano, hein? Eu não sei muito sobre ele! Conheço mais o Robin! Sabia que ele foi aprendiz do Slade antes da sua irmã?

**Terran: ***surpreso* Sério? Ele nunca me contou!

**X: **É sério! Ele usava a identidade de X... até eu roubar a fantasia dele! Já chegamos a duelar, tanto um contra o outro quanto juntos! Se tem alguém que sabe bastante sobre o Slade, esse alguém é o Robin!

**Terran: ***sorriso triste* Eu não tenho pressa pra me vingar do Slade! Meu objetivo agora é achar uma maneira de devolver a memória da minha irmã!

**X: **Cara, isso é um problemão! Se minha irmã me esquecesse, acho que ficaria pior! Ih, lá está a Jinx!

Os dois observavam ela selecionar a comida do almoço.

**X: **É difícil de acreditar que o Kid Flash a traiu! Logo o Kid Flash!

**Terran: **Por isso que ela evita falar com herois, tipo eu! Mas eu entendo como ela se sente!

**X: ***surpreso* Sabe? Como?

**Terran: **Há algum tempo atrás, aproximadamente uns 2 anos, eu tinha uma namorada! Mas ela me largou por um cara incrivelmente feio! Ele tinha cabeça de aranha!

**X: ***surpreso* _Cabeça de aranha? Será que... _Ahn... Terran, por acaso a sua namorada se chamava Kitten?

**Terran: ***confuso* Sim, por quê?

**X: ***rindo* Se for quem eu estou pensando, então ela já estudou aqui! Ela e o namorado de cabeça de aranha, Fang! Lembro que, quando eles brigaram, ela forçou o Robin dos Jovens Titãs a levá-la ao baile da escola dela!

**Terra: ***caíndo na gargalhada* Coitado do Robin! A Kitten sempre usa diminutivos nos nomes dos caras com quem ela sai! Lembro que o meu era "Terranzinho"!

Os dois estavam rindo tão alto que chamaram a atenção da cantina toda, incluíndo a atenção de Jinx.

**Jinx: **_O que é tão engraçado? Espero que não estejam rindo de mim!_


	7. Chapter 7

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 7.**

O tempo foi passando. Terran treinava duro na academia e estava cada vez melhor em dominar seus poderes de terra. Quando anunciaram o baile de formatura, foi uma surpresa pra ele descobrir que estava na lista dos que iriam se formar.

**X: **Estou feliz por você, Terran! Depois de todo o seu esforço, você merece se formar!

**Terran: **Estou feliz que também vai se formar, X!

Quando olharam para Jinx, esta ainda olhava fixamente para a lista, antes de sair correndo e espantar os dois.

**Terran: ***confuso* O que deu na Jinx?

**X: **Acho que ela está chateada porque não vai se formar! Eu não vejo o nome dela na lista!

**Terran: **Puxa, que pena!

**X: **Por que não vai falar com ela?

**Terran: ***dando de ombros* Não sei se vai adiantar, mas tudo bem!

Terran foi procurar por Jinx. Ao perguntar ao Chip por ela, ele disse com a cara emburrada que ela tinha ido pro terraço da academia.

**Terran: ***confuso* _O que será que ela foi fazer lá?_

No terraço, já era de noite, e Jinx estava debruçada na grade, olhando tudo.

**Jinx: ***sentindo a presença de Terran* O que você quer?

**Terran: **Ver como você está! X e eu ficamos preocupados quando saiu correndo!

**Jinx: ***virando-se pra ele* Já viu que estou bem! Pode ir embora!

**Terran: ***cruzando os braços, sério* Por que está fazendo isso?

**Jinx: ***confusa* O que quer dizer?

**Terran: **Desde que cheguei na academia, você está me tratando como se eu tivesse culpa de alguma coisa, o que não é verdade!

**Jinx: ***rebatendo* Você não sabe de nada!

**Terran: **Eu sei sim! Sei como é ser trocado por outra pessoa! Minha namorada, Kitten, me trocou pelo Fang! E minha irmã, Terra, me trocou pelo Slade! *lágrimas nos olhos* ACHA QUE SER TRAÍDA UMA VEZ FOI MUITO? EU FUI TRAÍDO DUAS VEZES, JINX! E AS DUAS NEM SE LEMBRAM MAIS DE MIM! MAS EU NÃO TRATO MAL AS PESSOAS COMO SE ELAS FOSSEM AS CULPADAS PELO QUE ACONTECEU COMIGO!

Jinx também começou a chorar, pois sabia que o que Terran dizia era verdade.

**Jinx: ***lágrimas nos olhos* Me desculpe...

Ela correu até ele e o abraçou, o que o deixou bastante surpreso.

**Jinx: ***afundando seu rosto no peito dele* Eu não quero sofrer de novo, Terran! Não quero! Não me deixe aqui sozinha!

**Terran: ***retribuíndo o abraço* Jinx...

**Jinx: ***levantando a cabeça* Eu te amo, Terran! Não quero perder você antes mesmo de ter tido!

**Terran: ***sorriso terno* Nem eu, Jinx! Eu também amo você!

Com isso, ela o beijou nos lábios, desta vez chorando de alegria, e este rebribuiu o beijo.

**X: ***observando de longe* _Eu também não vou deixá-los! Seremos amigos até o fim!_


	8. Chapter 8

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 8.**

Meia-noite. Torre titã. Todos estavam dormindo a esta hora... até serem acordados pela campainha da torre.

**Mutano: ***esfregando os olhos* Quem será a esta hora?

**Ciborgue: **Só pode ser um vilão! Melhor ficarmos alertas!

Todo mundo ficou em guarda e Robin foi atender a porta. Mas quando viram quem era, ficaram surpresos.

**Estelar: **Terra?

Todos abaixaram a guarda e deixaram Terra entrar.

**Terra: ***de frente para Mutano* Eu queria falar com você! Mutano, não é?

**Mutano: **Sim! Sobre o quê?

Como era só com o Mutano, o restante voltou pra cama.

**Terra: **Desde aquele dia que você e aquele garoto loiro foram me ver no colégio, estou confusa sobre o que ele disse!

**Mutano: **Sobre ele ser seu irmão-gêmeo?

**Terra: **Sim! Pensei muito sobre aquele dia e, talvez, você esteja certo! Talvez eu seja mesmo essa garota Terra e tenha me esquecido disso! Mas eu não consigo me lembrar de nada, por mais que eu me esforce!

**Mutano: **Então...

**Terra: **...eu quero que me ajude a entrar em contato com o garoto que diz ser meu irmão-gêmeo! Ele parecia bem chateado!

**Mutano: **Sem problemas! Eu te ajudo!

Com a permissão de Robin e dos outros titãs, Terra ganhou um comunicador, só que um pouco diferente. Ele era ligado a outro comunicador que era seu par, e Mutano resolveu dar o outro para Terran. Assim, os dois irmãos saberiam onde achar o outro por rastreamento e se estava em perigo.

**X: ***vendo o comunicador na mão de Terran* Comunicador interessante esse!

**Terran: **Pois é! Foi a Terra que pediu um desses! Apesar de não se lembrar de mim, ela quer me encontrar!

**Jinx: ***sorriso* Acho que, no fundo, ela sabe que você é realmente o irmão dela!

**Terran: **Mudando de assunto, X, quem você vai convidar pro baile da academia?

**X: **Não pretendo convidar ninguém! Só vou ao baile por causa da comida!

**Jinx: ***girando os olhos* Claro, né? Só podia ser por isso!

Entretanto, ninguém imaginava o que iria acontecer. Após ter ido à Torre Titã, Terra foi pra casa, sem notar que estava sendo observada.

**Slade: **_Finalmente achei você, Terra!_


	9. Chapter 9

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 9.**

Finalmente chegou o dia do Baile de Formatura. Alguns comemoravam terem se formado na academia, e outros tinham ido apenas para aproveitar a festa.

X, como havia dito, só foi por causa da comida, e passou boa parte da festa ao lado dela. Terran e Jinx, por outro lado, estavam na pista de dança, comemorando o início do namoro.

**Jinx: **Se você e o X vão deixar a academia, eu também vou com vocês! Como havia dito antes, só estou aqui porque não tenho lugar pra ir! Mas agora, meu lugar é com você, Terran!

**Terran: ***corando* Jinx, eu... queria te perguntar uma coisa...

Antes que Terran pudesse fazer a pergunta, ambos ouviram algo apitar.

**Jinx: **É o seu comunicador? Melhor atender antes que todo o salão escute!

Terran atendeu discretamente seu comunicador e notou uma luz vermelha piscando nele, o que o fez arregalar os olhos: essa era a luz de emergência.

**Terran: **Droga! Minha irmã está em perigo!

Terran e Jinx abriram caminho entre a multidão e, sem avisar, puxaram X da mesa da comida.

**X: ***reclamando* O que houve agora? Estourou a boiada?

**Jinx: **Pior: minha "talvez-futura-cunhada" está em perigo!

Pra não chamar a atenção, os três saíram da academia pelo terraço, usando o gancho de X para fugir.

**Terran: ***rastreando* Ela está no lugar onde foi petrificada na primeira vez! Não é muito longe daqui! Só espero que não seja tarde demais!

No lugar citado por Terran, Slade estava lá, com duas pessoas nas sombras e uma Terra inconsciente e vestindo a mesma armadura que usava antes.

**Slade: **Mesmo amnésica, ela ainda tem os poderes de terra! Pena que não esteja consciente pra ver o que vai fazer!

**Voz feminina: ***ainda nas sombras* Tem certeza de que os Titãs ou o irmão dessa garota vão aparecer?

**Slade: **Certeza absoluta! Vocês dois tem assuntos a tratar com eles... Fang e Kitten!

Os dois citados surgiram das sombras, com sorrisos maquiavélicos.

**Grito: **PARADO AÍ!

**Slade: **Ora, ora, vejo que sua primeira vítima chegou, Terra! E veja, ele trouxe companhia da Academia H.I.V.E.!

**X: ***rosnando* Slade!

**Slade: ***olhando-o de cima a baixo* Então você é o cara que roubou a fantasia do Robin! Confesso que ela ficava melhor nele!

**X: ***irritado* Ora seu...

**Terran: ***surpreso* Kitten?

**Kitten: ***escandalosa* TERRANZINHO!

**Fang: **E eu achando que não ficaria cara a cara com seu ex novamente, Kitten!

A discussão só parou quando os titãs surgiram no local, de todos os lados.

**Robin: ***acusando* Seja o que for que esteja tramando, Slade, você vai cair!

**Slade: **Dessa vez, não! TERRA, ATAQUE-OS!


	10. Chapter 10

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 10.**

Terra podia não estar consciente, mas atacava sem problemas, já que Slade controlava seu corpo. Pra piorar, Fang e Kitten entraram na batalha.

**Jinx: **Terran, X e eu cuidaremos de Kitten e Fang! Vai ajudar os titãs com sua irmã!

Terran concordou e foi ajudar os Titãs. Por ter poderes de terra, conseguia lutar de igual pra igual com sua irmã. O problema é que sua irmã era controlada por Slade, e este tinha mais experiência em ser vilão do que Terran em ser heroi.

**Ravena: **Só tem um jeito de acabar com os planos de Slade! Temos que acordar a Terra e fazê-la lembrar-se de como o venceu no passado antes!

**Mutano: **Boa ideia! TERRA, ACORDA GAROTA! NÃO É HORA DE DORMIR!

**Titãs e Terran: **TERRA, ACORDA!

Terra recuperou a consciência e estranhou o lugar onde estava, principalmente o que todas aquelas pessoas faziam ali. Mas seu estranhamento virou medo quando percebeu que não controlava seus movimentos, principalmente quando estava prestes a jogar uma enorme rocha sobre Jinx e X, que haviam derrotado Kitten e Fang e foram pêgos de surpresa com isso.

**Terra: **O QUE ESTÁ HAVENDO COMIGO? DE ONDE VEM ESSES MOVIMENTOS?

**Estelar: ***implorando* Terra, se controla! Você já fez isso antes, e pode fazer agora!

**Terran: ***ajudando* Ela está certa, irmã! Não deixe o Slade te vencer!

**Terra: **Slade?

**Slade: **Não importa o que vocês façam, ela não se lembra de nada, nem como me deter! E agora, esmagarei esses dois traidores da academia H.I.V.E.!

De repente, para a surpresa dos Titãs e de Terran, Terra fez um olhar zangado. Pegando todo mundo de surpresa, ela arremessou a pedra de volta contra Slade.

**Robin: **Terra?

**Terra: ***virando-se para Slade* Eu não caio no mesmo truque duas vezes, Slade!

**Jinx: ***juntando-se aos outros com X* Parece que a Terra recuperou a memória! Não sei como, mas recuperou!

**Mutano: **Pois é! Aliás, o que você e o X fazem aqui?

**Terran: **É uma longa história, Mutano! Mas antes, temos que acabar com Slade!

Todos se juntaram para lutar contra Slade. Mas como da outra vez, aconteceu um problema: o vulcão entrou em erupção novamente.

**X: **Essa não! O vulcão vai atingir a cidade toda! Temos que sair daqui!

**Terra: **Eu vou ficar! Lembram da última vez? Só eu posso parar o vulcão!

**Estelar: **Mas Terra, se você fizer isso... irá se transformar em pedra novamente!

**Terra: **Eu sei! Mas é um pequeno preço a pagar para salvar a vida da cidade e as de vocês! Vão, rápido!

Todos saíram correndo, mas não Terran. Ele ficou ao lado de sua irmã.

**Terra: ***espantada* O que está fazendo?

**Terran: **Eu vou ajudar! Posso não ser tão forte quanto você, mas tenho os mesmos poderes! Quem sabe sua vida será poupada se eu te ajudar?

Terra deu um sorriso e abraçou seu irmão, antes de virarem-se para o vulcão e usarem seus poderes.

**Terran e Terra: **HÁÁÁÁÁÁ!


	11. Chapter 11

Normal: narração e fala

_Itálico: pensamento_

**Capítulo 11.**

Os titãs, Jinx e X saíram a tempo. O chão não estava mais tremendo, o que siganificava que haviam conseguido.

**Jinx: **Mas onde estão Terran e Terra? Não me digam que eles...

Jinx começou a chorar, antes de ouvir um grito.

**Grito: **ESTAMOS AQUI!

Os dois irmãos saíram do vulcão pelo mesmo lugar que os outros. Se apoiando um no outro e quase sem forças, mas salvos.

**Jinx: ***lágrimas de alegria* TERRAN!

Jinx pulou nos braços do namorado e o beijou apaixonadamente, o que surpreendeu Terra e os Titãs, que não sabiam do namoro deles.

**Mutano: ***perguntando pro X* Há quanto tempo eles estão namorando?

**X: ***contando nos dedos* Acho que há umas duas semanas apenas!

**Estelar: **A gente ganha, não é, namorado Robin?

**Robin: ***corado* Com certeza, Estelar!

**Ravena: **Será que Slade, Kitten e Fang saíram vivos do vulcão?

**Ciborgue: **Os calculos dizem que é bastante improvável! Mas minha teoria diz que... sim! Eles ainda podem estar vivos!

**Terra: **O que a gente faz agora?

**Mutano: **No momento, eu sugiro uma festa pra comemorarmos, onde todo mundo será convidado! É claro que o Robin vai pagar!

**Robin: ***protestando* Ei, por que eu? Quem convidou paga!

Todo mundo riu, enquanto iam para a festa na torre titã. Uma festa inesquecível na opinião de Terran e Terra, pois foi o dia que voltaram a se dar bem como irmãos.

FIM!


End file.
